Stay With Me Forever
by Serena-chan1
Summary: Jack's been in love with Will for a very long time. What happens with Will reads his diary? this is a gay romance. If you are offended by this , what are you doing watching the show anyway?
1. Part one

Stay With Me Forever by: Serena-chan  
A/N: Well, awhile ago, one of my friends (who is gay) asked me to write a gay romance fanfiction. I started out with a Lord of the Flies fic, but it just didn't feel right. So, here I am giving Will&Grace a try.  
  
Like I said with my Lord of the Flies fic, I'm new to this type of writing (guy w/guy) so any hints or ideas are welcome on how to make this fic better.  
  
This is a romance between Jack and Will. Anyone who is offended by this pairing should leave now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Will&Grace. I only own the plot of this story. ______________________________________________________________ Stay With Me Forever:  
  
"Will!" Jack's shrill voice cut through the silent morning air of Will and Grace's appartment.  
  
"Not now, Jack," Will said, emerging from his room. "I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"This is more important than you being on time!" Jack shrieked, "Yesterday, I left something very important here, and I want it back!"  
  
"What did you leave?" Will asked, glancing at a mirror while he straightened his tie.  
  
"MY DIARY!"  
  
"Oh," Will said. He thought about it a moment before bursting out laughing, "You keep a diary?!"  
  
"Laugh all you want," Jack replied angrily, "but I wrote some very personal things in it. If you find it, I want you to return it to me at once."  
  
"Alright, alright," Will said, putting on his coat. "I'll look for it when I get home. I really have to leave now."  
  
"You see that you do!" Jack stomped out of the appartment.  
  
Will sighed, rolled his eyes, and went over to the table to get his briefcase. As he picked it up, a something slid out from under it and onto the floor.  
  
Pausing, he bent over and picked it up. It was a small notebook made of green leather. Opening it to the inside cover he saw that the words Just Jack were scrawled in the upper left corner.  
  
Closing the book, Will slipped it into his briefcase and promised himself that he'd give it back to Jack when he got home from work. Glancing at his watch, he bolted for the door.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Will sat back in his chair at his desk. His morning client had gotten the flu and canceled. It was too late to schedule anyone else into the time slot, so he had his whole morning free.  
  
Now, what to do? He had no paper work to catch up on. He sipped his cup of coffee thoughtfully.  
  
Then, he remembered the diary in his briefcase, and a wave of curiosity swept over him. Maybe he could have just one little peak. . .  
  
No! Even though Jack annoyed the hell out of him, he was his friend. He couldn't look at his personal thoughts.  
  
Will pulled out a pad of paper and began to doodle boredly on it. He tried to think of something else while he finished his coffee. Looking up at the clock, he groaned at the realization that only five minutes had passed.  
  
Reaching inside his briefcase, he pulled out the little green book. Turning it over in his hands, he recalled the conversation they'd had earlier. Technically, Jack had only said that Will had to return the diary. He never said anything about reading it first...  
  
Feeling a slight pang of guilt, Will opened the diary and began to flip through it. The first couple of pages were simply Jack droning on about some silly sweater he'd bought.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Will thumbed through the pages until he saw a page with his name on it. Taking a closer look, he read:  
  
I got into another fight with Will today. Why is it that everytime we fight I feel like crying? I know I put him through hell, but you would think he could be a little bit nicer to me. I just don't understand him! Every time I try to be nice to him, he just pushes away, like he's afraid of becoming closer to me. It seems like the only way he lets me near him is when I'm annoying him! And why does he constantly have to keep reminding me that there's nothing between us? That may be the way he feels, but that most certainly isn't the way I feel. I am so tired of him constantly shooting me down! If I'm the "friend" he says I am then why does he constantly abuse me? I guess the bigger question should be: Why do I put up with the abuse? Well, I already know the answer to that one. It's the biggest secret I've ever had my entire life. It's taken me so long to admit it to myself, but now that I have, I feel the need to tell other people about it, to tell him about it. . . I'm just going to come out and say it because if I don't, I think I'll burst: I, Jack McFarland, am madly in love with Will Truman.  
  
Will shut the notebook with a snap. He threw it on his desk and stared at it with wide eyes.  
  
No, this was not right! It couldn't be true! Could it?  
  
There was no way! Jack, in love with him? How could this happen?!  
  
Will threw the offensive notebook back into his briefcase. Resting his head in his hands, he closed his eyes for a minute and tried to calm down.  
  
Maybe this was just some mistake? After all, this was one of the first entries in the diary. It had been written weeks ago. Maybe Jack had been going through some weird phase then, and he was over it now?  
  
He'd have to read more of the diary to find out of course, but he didn't have time for that now. Looking up at the clock, he realized that he only ten minutes to prepare for his next client. Trying to put aside his confused feelings, Will began to arrange his paperwork.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Later that night, Will shut himself in his room and locked the door to keep Grace out. This whole diary ordeal was driving him crazy! He hadn't been able to think about anything else all day. He may have even lost a few of his clients because he'd been so out of it.  
  
When he had gotten home from work, Jack had been waiting for him, demanding his help in locating the lost diary. Will hadn't been able to look him in the face. He just made some lousy excuse about a business meeting and ran out, taking his briefcase (with the diary in it) with him.  
  
Now, he was lying in his bed trying to decide if he dared to read anymore. Maybe it was best if he didn't find out. Maybe he should just return the diary and pretend the whole thing never happened.  
  
But he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't be able to forget what Jack said, not ever.  
  
Sighing, he flipped open the diary and began to read.  
  
I just went on another date with some guy I don't care about. Why do I do it? Am I really that starved for attention that I'd go out with guys I don't care about? I know, I know. The answer is yes. It's just so hard to admit that to myself, even though I know everyone else sees it. I know all these silly dates and one-night stands would end if Will just took notice of me! Every time I go out with another guy, it only makes me realize how much I want Will even more. And every time I'm with another man, I close my eyes and I pretend it's him because I know that's the closest I'll ever get to being with him. Why can't he see it?! Am I not being obvious enough for him?! Sometimes, I just want to scream at him: Are you blind?! Can't you see that I love you?! Can't you see what I put myself through just to get a little attention from you?! But no! He doesn't see, and he never will! Even if he did notice me, it wouldn't last. Will's not the long-term relationship kind of guy. He thinks that just because he's gay, he doesn't have to make any commitments. Well, he's wrong. I know plenty of gay couples that might as well be married because they don't see anyone else, but each other. They've been together for years! I even met this one couple who were in their fifties that had been together since high school. High school!  
  
Will paused reading for a moment to think back indignantly. He'd had a long term relationship before! Sure it wasn't the kind Jack was thinking of, but it was still longer than two months. That qualified as long term, didn't it?  
  
He thought about all the things Jack had written. Was it really true? Was Jack's love for him real? He felt a slight pang in his chest at this.  
  
Deciding to ignore this, he flipped to the very last entry in the diary. Jack had written this just yesterday, sitting at the kitchen table while Will had prepared supper.  
  
Today's March 23. You know what that means, don't you? It means that exactly three years ago today, I knew I was in love with Will. I can't believe it's already been three years. Three years of trying to get close to him and failing. Maybe I should just call it quits. I should just accept that fact that I'll never find true happiness. I've tried so many times to forget about him. I just can't seem to make myself do it! Why can't I just wake up and realize that Will is never going to be the romantic, sensitive, loving boyfriend I want him to be? A few nights ago, I went on a date with someone who looked kind of like Will. Except this guy listened to me, didn't critisize me, and actually made me feel like I was worth something. When we went to his appartment, the bed was scattered with rose petals, it was so romantic. It should have been perfect! There was just one problem: He wasn't Will. I left his appartment crying, without even having sex with him. I just wish I could show Will the real me. The one is isn't annoying and spastic. The one who isn't needlessly chasing after other guys, desperate for attention. I just wish I could show him that the only man I want is him.  
  
Will stared at the last sentance in the diary without really seeing it. Jack was really in love with him, and he had been for three years. He couldn't believe it! Why hadn't he noticed it before? Was it really possible that Jack had been that good at hiding it?  
  
Setting the diary down on the bedside table, he turned out the light and peered up through the darkness at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He couldn't just act like nothing had happened, not after what he'd read. Jack was his friend. He couldn't just ignore him either. But it wasn't as if he could actually return Jack's feelings. . . could he?  
  
He wasn't sure anymore. That funny feeling that had arrisen in his chest refused to go away, and when he thought of dumping Jack as a friend, that feeling had turned to pain so strong it felt like he couldn't breathe.  
  
Was it possible that he had loved Jack all along, but had just never been able to admit it? No. That sort of thing only happened in the soppy romance novels that Grace read, or in the demented minds of fanfiction authors.  
  
But still, if it was so impossible, then why was he feeling this way?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . . ______________________________________________________________ A/N: So, what do you think of this first part? Please review and tell me! I planned this story out as a two-part fic so the next part should be the end. Thanx for reading! ~Serena-chan 


	2. Part two

Stay With Me Forever  
by: Serena-chan  
A/N: Well everyone, here's part two!  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Will woke up the next morning to sunlight spilling through the window onto his face.   
Groaning at the intrusive rays he sat up to discover that he still had Jack's diary   
clutched in his hands.  
  
He had been up until dawn reading and rereading the entries until he practicly could   
recite them from memory. He had been going through the writings word-by-word,   
searching for some hidden meaning, trying to read inbetween the lines. But, with   
Jack, what you see is what you get, and he had not been able to decipher anything   
other than the obvious: Jack was in love with him.  
  
Glancing at the clock, he discovered that it was already 10:30am. He had slept in.   
Luckily, today was Saturday, so he didn't have to work.   
  
Tucking the diary under his pillow, he went into the bathroom to take a hot shower.   
Last night, while he was searching for any solution imaginable, it had suddenly   
dawned on him that the coming month was April (as in April Fools). Maybe this   
was just some cruel scheme cooked up by Jack and Karen to get back at him for   
filling Karen's best shoes with whipped cream last year. He had to find out for   
sure before he gave Jack his diary back.  
  
Today at 11am, Grace, Jack, and himself were supposed to get together in his and   
Grace's appartement to watch a movie together. While he was still a little nervous   
about seeing Jack, he knew he had to so something to prove his theory one way or   
another.   
  
His plan was simple: Sometime during the movie, he would start making a few small   
advances on Jack to see how he would react. He knew it was risky, but it was the   
best he could come up with.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Usually, when the three of them would get together to watch a movie, Jack would   
sit on one end of the couch, Will would sit on the other, and Grace would sit in the   
middle.   
  
This time, however, Will hurried to take the middle seat. Grace gave him an odd   
look, but said nothing.  
  
About a half an hour into the movie, Will decided it was time to put his plan into   
action. Watching Jack closely out of the corner of his eye, he casually draped his   
arm on the back of the couch, directly behind him.  
  
Jack shiften uncomfortably in his seat. Noting this reaction, Will leaned one of   
his legs to the side so that his knee was touching Jack's. Will watched as Jack   
swallowed hard, but continued to stare deturminedly at the tv screen.  
  
Deciding he'd better take a more direct aproach, Will pulled his arm from the   
back of the couch and let his hand come to rest on Jack's upper thigh. Jack   
continued to stare ahead, but his eyes were no longer focused on the screen. His   
breathing, Will observed, had become heavier than usual.  
  
Biting his lip, Will wondered just how far he should push it. Everything he'd done   
so far was very subtle, but if he did anything too major, then Grace would notice.   
Will slowly began to move his hand up and down Jack's upper leg.  
  
Jack gasped, squeezed his eyes closed, and leapt up from his seat. "Y-you know   
what?" He blurted out in a breathless voice, "I've seen this movie before, so   
maybe I'd better go. Bye!" He practically raced toward the door.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Grace asked, looking confused.  
  
Will just shrugged and left the room. He went into his own room and flopped onto   
the bed.   
  
So it was true. Jack really did love him. It wasn't just some silly joke.  
  
What was he going to do? He thought of the way his own heartbeat had sped up   
when he had put his arm around Jack. Maybe, there was a chance. . .  
  
No! It would never work, right? He sighed. He'd have to give the diary back to   
Jack soon. He needed to have a desition made by then.   
  
Pulling out the diary, Will flipped through the pages idely, thinking hard. A   
long-term relationship with Jack? Was that really possible? Would he be able   
to love Jack the way Jack loved him?   
  
He thought about how he had felt watching Jack squirm under his hand and was   
startled to realize that he'd quite enjoyed it. Snapping the journal shut, he   
made up his mind, he was going to try.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
That evening, when Jack had gotten home, he found a note from Will taped to   
his door asking him to come over that evening.  
  
Stepping into Will's appartement, he found all the lights off. About a dozen   
creamy white candles were scattered about, casting a warm glow around the   
room. Will, who had been seated near the door, stood up when he entered the   
room.  
  
"Will, what's with the candles?" Jack asked, "Did they turn off your   
electricity?"  
  
"Nope," Will said, walking over to him. "I just thought they'd help set the   
mood."  
  
Jack looked confused, "The mood for what?"  
  
"This," Will whispered, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Looking at   
Jack's stunned face, Will pulled the diary out of his pocket and pressed it   
into Jack's hands.  
  
He stared at it a moment before the realization of the situation struck him.   
"You-you didn't read it, did you?"  
  
Will swallowed hard. This part wasn't going to be easy. "I'm so sorry Jack."   
Jack's eyes widened with fear. He opened his mouth to say something, but   
Will put a finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
"Jack, I did read your diary. I know it was wrong to look at your personal   
thoughts, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way."  
  
Jack shook his head in disbelief and started to back away, but Will grabbed   
him by the shoulders and held him still.  
  
"Jack, I love you. I think I've loved you for a long time, I just never realized   
it until now. Please, tell me, did you really mean what you said in the diary?"  
  
Jack blinked hard and looked away, "Of course I did." Will smiled and leaned   
toward him, but Jack put up a hand to stop him. "Will," he whispered, looking   
him directly in the eyes, "I love you, but I won't be just another fling to you.   
If we do this, I'm in it for the long haul."  
  
Will cupped Jack's chin in his hands, "I know I've never had the kind of   
relationship you want Jack, but I sure want to give it a try. I want you to   
stay with me forever."  
  
Will leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Jack felt as though heaven and   
earth had finally collided, and he melted into the kiss, leaning on Will for   
support.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Will took Jack by the hand and led him into the bedroom,   
shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Later that night, Jack lay next to Will with his arms around him. He glanced   
up at his new lover, "I love you, Will."  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Jack on the forehead. "Now   
get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomarrow."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tomarrow," Will propped himself up on an elbow, "we're going to move your   
stuff over here."  
  
"You mean you want me to move in with you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Of course," Will smiled. "How else am I going to get to know the real you?"  
  
Jack lay there a moment in happy silence before saying, "What about Grace?   
Won't she object?"  
  
"Let her object all she wants," Will said tiredly. "It won't do her any good.   
Besides, we can always threaten to make her move in with Karen."  
  
Jack laughed and snuggled closer to Will, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
FINI  
______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever written a story. Sorry it got so   
sappy there at the end, but if any of you have read any of my other stories, you knew   
it was bound to happen.   
  
A big thanks to my friend Casey (the boy who asked me to write this story) for all   
his help with this chapter. I must admit, when it got to the scene with Grace, Will,   
and Jack on the couch, I was pretty stuck.  
  
Please review! Any negative reviews are welcome, as long as you tell me what I did   
wrong so that I can correct the story. Thanks!~Serena-chan 


	3. PLEASE READ!

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: For those of you who have just read this story, I would just like to say I'm sorry.   
When my friend Casey asked me to write this story, I'd never seen "Will&Grace." So,   
I watched a few episodes, and wrote the stupid thing. I realize now, (since I've been   
addicted to the show for almost 2 months), that my story is very OOC.   
  
However, now that I've gotten a better feel for the characters (not to mention that the   
show has jumped to #1 on my fav. list), I would like to try again. My new story will simply   
be called, "The Diary." I'm going to rewrite this story w/a better view of the characters   
and I'm going to go on with them telling Grace and Karen about their decision & then. . . who   
knows what!  
  
Before I post it however, I would like to hear from any of you who are interested. I wanna   
know what you think I could do to make this a good story. Please review and tell me.   
  
Thanks for putting up w/ all this!!!! Love ya all! ~Serena-chan~  
  
P.S. This first fic will stay online because my friend (who I wrote it for to begin with) loved   
it so much. 


End file.
